


E.T. Baby

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Dumb As Fuck, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are on a stargazing date and encounter a strange situation.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	E.T. Baby

**E.T. Baby**

.👽💦 👽💦 👽.

"Do you hear something?" Alfred asked as he looked over to Ivan. Ivan looked back at him as he listened for anything strange then shrugged his shoulders.

"You're hearing things, Fredya," Ivan explained and looked back up to the night sky.

Alfred frowned at being dismissed, he knew he wasn't crazy. Up 'til now they had heard nothing but the chirp of crickets out in the sunflower field, but now it was silent. There was a hum in the air, a low hum, and he felt goosebumps prickling his skin.

"Ivan, don't you hear it?" Alfred asked again sitting up and looking at his boyfriend still laying down.

Ivan sighed and listened again, but then squinted his eyes as he saw something in the distance.

"Ha! You hear it after all!" Alfred shouted as he noticed the look of concentration on Ivan's face.

"No, I see something," Ivan corrected, then sat up as he pointed at the sky.

Alfred followed his finger to see a distortion in the night sky, like something see through was shimmering. They stared at it together as the strange thing grew bigger and Alfred could hear the low hum more clearly.

"It's getting louder." Alfred said.

"It's getting bigger." Ivan replied.

The two craned their necks as they looked up, then looked at each other as they felt something happening. A soft glow started to surround them and Alfred had a look of excitement on his face while Ivan had one of worry.

"Ivan," Alfred started and grabbed the other by his hands, "This is—"

"No, no," Ivan cut in, knowing full well what Alfred was going to say. "This, there's no…"

Ivan felt his heart racing as he started to feel lighter than usual and Alfred just beamed a smile. The blonde nodded his head knowingly as he started to fade right before Ivan's eyes and Ivan quickly followed suit. He wasn't sure what happened next, he had heard Alfred say his name before he felt something poke him and he lost consciousness. He didn't know how long it lasted but he eventually opened his eyes to find himself beside Alfred. He didn't look any different than before, but he did look sweaty. Ivan reached out to touch him, shaking him gently.

"Wake up Alfred. Wake up," he hissed as he looked at the room.

It was a circular orange and white room with a large mirror spanning the majority of the wall. Everything looked smooth and sleek, even the bed they were on was round. He couldn't see a door to the room, but there was a panel on the wall, and he figured that was the key out of the room. However, he couldn't just leave Alfred behind, even if his idiot lover would enjoy it here.

"Wake up!" Ivan said a little louder and pinched Alfred's nose closed.

The other quickly scrambled up and took a deep breath then looked at Ivan.

"Aliens! Vanya, fuckin' aliens!" he shouted. "This is real!"

"Yes, now shut up!" Ivan hissed.

"This is great!" he shouted. "What do you think they'll do? Have you seen them yet? You must have, because you're all sweaty!"

Ivan slapped a hand over Alfred's mouth and glared at him. He felt oddly hot all of a sudden, feeling a tingling sensation run through him.

"Be quiet," Ivan ordered. "I haven't seen them and you're sweaty too."

Alfred rolled his eyes but complied, then reached up to pull off Ivan's hand. He then used his other hand to wipe at his forehead to see the sweat.

"Is it hot in here?" Alfred asked as he tugged on his shirt, trying to cool off.

"I think so," Ivan answered as he wiped his own forehead. "Are they trying to take our sweat?"

Alfred shrugged and tightened his hold on Ivan's hand. Ivan noticed it and felt that tingling sensation become stronger.

"A-Alfred, do you… feel different?" Ivan asked as he felt a need to take off his clothes. He felt suffocated, redistricted.

Alfred nodded his head then leaned forward, resting himself against Ivan.

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned his head and placed a kiss on Ivan's neck. Ivan felt his body tense as Alfred continued to kiss his neck, pressing his lips over faded scars then running his tongue over it. Ivan felt the tingling become overbearing and the heat smother him. He shoved Alfred back, slamming him onto the bed and stared at him.

"Vanya," Alfred said softly and moved a hand to his crotch, which had an obvious bulge. "You feel it too, right?"

Ivan felt like he couldn't breathe fast enough as he watched Alfred squeeze himself.

"Fuck," Alfred groaned as he touched himself over his clothes. "It's so hot."

Ivan felt like he was slipping, like his body was taking over and his mind was along for the ride. He knew what he was doing, but he didn't have a single thought in his head as he started to rip off his clothes. He didn't know where the sudden strength came from, but he shredded his clothing and kicked off his shoes. He then went for Alfred, who was still too invested in squeezing himself, until he was on him. Alfred looked up at Ivan as he ripped his clothing off, leaving him bare and a little cooler than before. Alfred could see a glazed look in his eyes and he had a feeling his were the same.

"Vanya."

Alfred grabbed for him and Ivan let himself be pulled down for a kiss. The second their skin touched they felt cooler, but it also made the heat more overwhelming. They kissed each other like starving men enjoying a good meal, tasting, biting, and clawing at each other. They knew this was more intense than their usual kisses, but it felt so much better, and the relief from the heat drove them onward.

"Alfred, I want to be in you." Ivan growled as he reached back for one of Alfred's leg.

"I want you in me," Alfred hissed in reply, and released his crushing hold to let Ivan get into position.

He sat back as Alfred spread his legs for him, but what he saw was different from the usual. Alfred's hole was already gaping and a dark blue ooze was starting to seep out. He knew it wasn't normal but his body proceeded to mount Alfred, pressing his cock into his hole and growling as he sunk in. Alfred's mouth fell open in a gasp as Ivan pressed in. He felt bigger than normal and Alfred swore he could feel ribs along Ivan's cock. It felt slick and so cool, like a popsicle on a hot day, and they both shivered from the intoxicating sensation.

"Fuck," they said in unison.

Alfred wrapped his legs around Ivan, making him lay flat on top of him again, as he started to rock his hips. It was a slow pace, satisfying the need to be close, but the need to go fast was greater. Alfred couldn't take it for much longer and dropped his legs.

"Faster!" he yelled, making Ivan falter in surprise, but he quickly did as told. He pulled Alfred close, bending him nearly in half, and Ivan braced himself on his hands and toes as he started to slam into Alfred. Alfred screamed in pleasure and grabbed Ivan's arms that were on either side of him. He clawed at them as he was pounded and felt like he could cum any second. Ivan kept thrusting hard and deep, his cock never felt so good in Alfred before. It was so slick, so cold and hot, and he swore he could feel bumps rubbing against him. It was addictive and he couldn't stop slamming into his boyfriend even if he wanted to.

"I can't—so hot—so cold!" Alfred shouted between moans.

The tight coil in his gut felt as cold as ice, but he still felt hot everywhere else that wasn't touching Ivan. It was too much for him and he found himself coming undone. The coil snapped, the icy cold shot through his body cooling him down so quickly he shivered so hard his muscles ached as hot cum shot out of him and in him. Ivan came at the same time, all the heat he had felt seemed to rush out as he came deep in Alfred, and he pumped everything he had into him. They held onto each other as they came thick ribbons of cum, groaning as the cold mellowed out their overheated and sensitive bodies.

When they finished they looked at each other, feeling the heat come back, but not as intense as before. It was more tolerable, but the need to cool down was still there.

"Ivan, let me ride you," Alfred said as he let him go.

Ivan nodded but he didn't want to pull out, and instead picked up Alfred. He turned around, walking on his knees, then sat back on the bed. Alfred moaned from the movement and once Ivan was comfortable, he adjusted himself—placing his feet on the bed and rocking slightly to get the right angle. He reached out for Ivan's hands, then leaned down for a quick kiss before he started to bounce. He bounced hard and fast, even making Ivan bounce a little from the force of it.

"Fuck," Alfred hissed as he slammed himself on Ivan. It felt just as good as before but the cooling touch was better. They had more contact in this position and it made them both shiver as the hot and cold mixed.

Ivan managed to let go of Alfred's hands in favor of holding his hips, and started to help him bounce in his lap. He looked down at his cock going in and out, and could see his white cum and the dark purple ooze coloring his shaft, Alfred's ass, and pooling in his lap. He growled from seeing it and bucked into Alfred right as he was coming down. Alfred screamed from the thrust and cried out for more instantly, hunching over to put his hands on Ivan's chest. Ivan eagerly did so, bucking up to match Alfred's every thrust.

It didn't take long for them to feel the icy coil in their gut and when it snapped, the heat vanished entirely. All of it shot out in their cum, that was as thick and excessive as before. Alfred felt so full he thought he'd burst, and tears came to his eyes as he shivered. The intense rush of cold and their climax was too much for either of them, and they both found themselves passing out.

Alfred was the first to wake this time around, he bolted upright only to cry out in pain and fall back. His wail woke up Ivan, making him snap open his eyes and sit up. He winced from moving so quickly, but he didn't ache as badly as Alfred did. He looked around to see they were back in the sunflower field and the night sky was starting to lighten up. He shivered as he felt a chill and looked down at himself to see he was naked. He looked at Alfred to see he was in the same state, however, he had a bit more pudge to him than he usually did and a barcode of sorts stamped on his thigh. Ivan looked at his own thighs to see a barcode as well.

"Dude." Ivan snapped his attention to Alfred who had an amazed look on his face. "Alien sex. We just had alien sex."

Ivan put his hands over his face then ran them up to his hair.

"Yes, yes we did," he admitted, "and now you're carrying our hybrid child."

Alfred's amazed expression faded as he touched his stomach. He rubbed and squeezed his abdomen for a while, then smacked his lips in disappointment.

"Man, why couldn't you have been the pregnant one!" Alfred huffed then moved to sit, slower this time. "I hope this shit doesn't last!"

"It could last longer," Ivan suggested, making Alfred glare at him. "I'm just saying."

"This is so bogus! We have awesome alien sex and I get pregnant! I mean, yeah, it's cool, but if it's like Alien and that shit kills me, Imma be pissed. And what the hell is it with them healing us, but everything still hurts like hell! Fuck!"

"Ah, the mood swings have started." Ivan pointed out and Alfred punched him in the arm, which made them both wince.

"Take me home Vanya."

* * *

*****There is no explanation for this. I was just thinking of how i dont want to do shit for my fics even though i really need to and then this idea of alien sex with RusAme assaulted me in my own home. So yeah, here it is. I promise imma finish Meant To Be. I've actually took out a chapter cuz it was pointless and got half way done with the new chapter before i gave up. Anywho, thanks for reading this mess. I'm not dead yet... yet**

*****Also if I continued this, which i aint, but if i did or someone else anted to, then they could total show how pregnant Alfred's gotta adjust to this alien baby! Like he gets the cravings and its for weird shit like pickles and dirt, horseradish and squeeze cheese, sawdust and grapes. And like he wants to eat ham but he ends up retching and feeling like death almost had him and there's alot of foods that will do that cuz its poisonous to the baby. Then after five months and getting round as fuck his stomach starts glowing and its around that time the aliens come back and find their asses using the barcodes. They pick them up and they see them for the first time and they like... tall muscular and got like2-4 arms and tentacle like horns that go to their shoulders and Alfred faints but Ivan stands over him and they like, "its all good bro, just stand over there." and they pop that baby out and its like, 2 arms, splotchy skin like a cow with human colored skin and dark blue alien skin, and it has Ivan's eye color and Alfred's hair between its tentacle horns and its fuckin adorable. Alfred comes to and he's like, "the fuck my kid." and they like. "She is ours, a test, and a successful one." He like, the fuck, that's Dimitri Jackson Jones-Braginksy, gimme!" and they like, "No bitch! This is a test for our Molanity (they Molaners)! Our race is dying out, a sterilization weapon has crippled us. Artificial baby making is all we got but there's not enough of us to rebuild! You two are some of the few that have worked, that we chose from this planet! The females of your species did not take to our tech! We must monitor the child to be sure they live!" "Fuck fine, whatever. Let's go Ivan. Oh, and since she's a girl it's Lana Jackson Jones-Braginsky!" the aliens like, "Yall aint leaving, the fuck." and then captured. space war. space hijack. space life forever with alien daughter. OR ITS FUCKIN TWINS AND THE SECOND BABY HAS 3 ARMS!**


End file.
